


VOICES

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 倾听内心的声音.





	1. NOISES

**Author's Note:**

> “他们都是年轻的普通警察”AU.  
> 闪电闪无差.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主动降噪并不能抵制所有的声音——尤其是发自内心的声音。

某些“安全“的时候，Dominic会为了避免不必要的社交而戴上耳机，而且通常都是播放同一个烂熟于心的歌曲列表。最近他换了新的耳机，那是他从自己的孪生兄弟那里收到的生日礼物—— 一副很棒的降噪耳机。Dominic很感激这份心意，因为它们确实拥有杰出的降噪功能。  
_“让那些胆敢在你戴上耳机之后骚扰你的家伙重复两遍他们的话。”Cedrick调笑道。 ___

今天，像往常一样，他、Elias和Marius在下班的路上。  
他们通常一起从警察局出来，前往地铁站，坐上同一班地铁，然后在他们两个——不只是同事，也是室友——会在四个站之后换乘另一条路线，而Dominic的家在两个站之后。  
他拿出耳机，接上播放器。在开启降噪功能之前，他听见Marius问：“我看过这款耳机的广告，夸耀它能90%阻隔环境背景音……听起来就像消毒洗手液的广告。所以我想知道那是不是真的。”  
Dominic说：“洗手液或许不能消灭你手上90%的细菌，可是耳机真的做得到隔绝绝大部分的恼人噪音。”  
Marius和Elias交换了一个好奇的眼神，但两人似乎都没有入侵他的音乐世界的打算，于是他安心地打开降噪模式。  
他偶尔跟着纯粹的音乐轻轻用脚打节拍，而Marius似乎在和Elias讨论什么，他们的嘴巴在动，但Dominic一点都听不见，也不在乎。

 

他们的站到了。  
Dominic暂停了音乐，却仍带着他的耳机，似乎他需要的不是音乐，只是一个象征性的拒绝交流的标志。事实上，他不会想错过和朋友们道别的机会。他不是一个粗鲁的人。  
忽然，Dominic注意到他们两个相视点头，Marius还狡猾地笑了。他们拍了拍他的肩膀，以正常的音量同时说：  
“明天见，伙计。我的任务报告就交给你啦。”  
“给点反应，那么我向你保证Elias会在明晚约你出去。”  
然后Elias的脸刷的一下变红，瞪大了眼睛高声质疑：“什么？”  
Dominic明白过来，他们只是想测试他是否能听见他们说话。于是他点头，“听见了。我真是8月的幸运儿：Elias会支付我明晚的酒单，一个星期之内，第二次。”  
Elias抽了一口气，尴尬道：“我没打算那么快就……好吧，你们赢了。” 他红着脸，在车门打开的一瞬间便冲了出去，充分展示了他过人的竞速能力。  
“广告都是骗人的。明天见！”Marius笑笑，挥手道别，小跑跟上前面那个落荒而逃的身影。  
Dominic忍不住笑起来，接着，他重新按下播放/暂停键，保护自己不受车厢里不相干的音源的干扰。  
但他没法停止内心欢呼躁动的噪声。


	2. Ambiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不喜欢骨传导。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请将他们当成普通到不能再普通的年轻人。

Elias搞不懂这一切是怎么发生的。  
他出门的目的仅仅是买一条锻炼时穿的运动裤，可是回过神来时，他已经在Dominic家附近的最大的商场里。  
_我完全没有必要来这么远 _，Elias懊悔地想道。他掩耳盗铃似的扶了一下无线耳机——某种程度上，他希望能碰上暗恋的对象，尽管羞于承认——然后切了一首柔和的纯音乐，漫不经心地走过一家家店铺。__  
突然，鞋店门口一个坐着的背影夺走了他全部的注意力。他几乎是余光扫到的那瞬间便感觉到了熟悉。Elias愣了好久，才自顾自摇摇头，那不可能是Dominic：他不是穿着休闲西服会感到自在的人。  
然而那个陌生人的背影实在是太像Dominic了，所以Elias忍不住多看了几秒。正当他准备移开视线，店铺里出来另一个身穿黑色连帽衫的人，一手拎着三个纸袋，另一只手将钱包塞进牛仔裤的后裤兜里。  
_我的天呐。 _Elias瞪大了眼睛。__

 

“好了吗？”  
Dominic收好钱包，在看见他的兄弟之前却看见了几步开外的同事。他和Elias诡异地对视了半晌。  
“嗨。”Elias率先打破了尴尬，微笑着跟他打招呼。  
Dominic别扭地点点头。然后他把纸袋塞到Cedrick的手里，说：“自己的东西要自己提。”  
Cedrick一脸疑惑。  
_求求你，别说穿……！ _Dominic祈求兄弟间的心灵感应能起作用。__  
“我不介意帮你一把，可这些不是我的东西；这是你的鞋子。你在说什么啊，Dom？”Cedrick皱着眉说。  
Dominic发出苦恼的咒骂，用手捂住脸。  
Elias忍不住笑出声来，调侃说：“你是蜘蛛吗？需要三双鞋子？”  
“不，他是蜈蚣。”

 

Dominic只跟Elias提过一次他有孪生兄弟，他们住在一起。如果Elias说他并不好奇，那绝对是在说谎。  
他有时会忍不住想象Dominic的兄弟长什么样，幻想一个“Dominic的克隆人”的存在。  
但是实际接触Brunsmeier兄弟后，他很明显感觉到他们的不同——虽然他们真的长得很像。  
Cedrick更健谈、热情；Dominic更冷静、谨慎。他们身边的气场并不相同。

 

他们到咖啡店坐了一会儿。  
Dominic问：“你不买裤子了吗？”  
Elias摊了摊手，说：“我踏遍了所有的卖运动服的店，都没有找到合适的，所以我放弃了。”  
“有空的话，我们去影音中心逛逛怎么样？”Dominic提议道，“不确定我想要的新CD上架了没……操，我还要买一个新耳机。”  
“你才换两个月的那副主动降噪耳机难道坏了吗？”  
Dominic摇头，双手在耳边比划，说：“我需要的是头戴式，放在家里用的。”  
“我没问题。”Elias看了看Cedrick，他正在店外讲电话，“你兄弟呢？”  
“怎么？对他感兴趣？”Dominic挑了挑眉。  
_我对你比较感兴趣 _，Elias翻了个白眼，“撇下他不太好。还有，你的鞋子收藏怎么办？”__  
Dominic喝了一口咖啡，淡淡地说：“从小到大都是他撇下我居多。”  
“复仇是吗？好，我们走吧。”

 

Dominic经常光顾这家音像体验店，但这是他第一次和别人一起来。  
他不习惯和别人分享耳机。  
如果对象是Elias……似乎就可以接受了。

 

“这是……产品原型吗？”Elias面对一副造型怪异的耳机，左看右看，搞不懂是怎么佩戴的。  
“是即将发布的新品，骨传导耳机。”  
Dominic从展示架上取下那个U型的耳机的R侧，轻轻扣到Elias的耳朵上。Elias的身体明显地抖了抖，但是他一声不吭接受了这个略带亲密的举动。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“不舒服……夹得有些紧。”  
Dominic又取下了L端，戴到自己的耳朵上。他给耳机接上了自己的数码播放器，随机播放了一首歌——  
Elias轻笑道：“《Things I’ll Never Say》，哼？”  
“……你说的没错，这副耳机不舒服。”Dominic把它放回到原来的地方。  
Elias耸了耸肩，也取下了耳机。  
“试试那边的普通入耳耳机，”Dominic抓过Elias的手腕，拉着他走向另一边的展架，“我们可以获得更舒适的体验。”

 

这次是Elias先拿下了一侧耳机塞到Dominic的耳朵里，然后自己再戴上另一边。  
“你不喜欢的话，我可以换一首……或许，《I’m With You》？”Dominic小声说。  
Elias在趋于完美的氛围里低下头掩饰自己的紧张和脸红，同样低语道：“你的播放器。我听你的。”  
“好，《I'm With You》。”Dominic笑着摁下了播放键。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自Sony的ambie耳机.  
> 提到的两首歌都是Avril Lavigne的.

**Author's Note:**

> 启发自 索尼的广告曲《VOICES》 和 还有很长服役期的我的NW-A25.  
> 班哥适合什么样的耳机，大家自己想象吧.  
> （我会说：亮红色的MDR-EX750NA. 似乎挺适合搭配“拦路猪”的制服. ）


End file.
